Units of Tirenn
The first couple of generations lords of Tirenn used only Nord and mercenary soldiers. Some lords got renown for freeing farmers and giving them the oppurtunity to become soldiers in the lords army. there were surprisingly allot of farmers who were willing to join because most Nord lords were known to be quite harsh against there villages. later the farmers would earn there armor and weapons and went to be known as hired blade around the battlefields. The first version of the famous soldiers of Tirenn were made by Hermund of Tirenn. Hermund valued quality over quantity and so the soldiers required allot of denari and lots of training. Tirenn Trained his units himself togheter with some talented companions he specifically trained to be a teacher. The most feared units of the hole army were the Tirenn Elite. This units were the most talented warriors of the army who stood close to Hermund. most of them had specific skill sets like building siege towers or tracking other lords. they were known for there black armor and were mostly the first riding into battle. one of the Elite was a man named Bunduk. famous for clearing out castle halls on his own before Hermund had time to enter. some of them would eventually be trained into Vassals if they were provided with Noble blood. Next you had the Tirenn Gunners. Gunpowder was just introduced as a weapon and sold around calradia but no lord had the confidence or guts to start using it or equiping it into his army. and here Hermund saw a oppurtunity. he saw how destructive those weapons could be and the noise alone could waver a enemy army before a single man has fallen. Tirenn gunners would eventually gain a shield and mace as a secondary weapon would they be flanked or attacked by horses. alltough it takes long time between folleys they would win every fire fight against enemy bowman were the numbers somewhat equal. The main meat of the army were the Tirenn Shieldfighters. Hermund invisioned them as a version of a north warrior. they wore the best armor that was known around calradia and had the biggest shield available. They had a axe as melee weapon what whas also verry usefull for breaking down shields and they had javelins on the back. there hole purpose was to defend the Tirenn gunners until the enemy was commited to a close quarter fight. these soldiers were highly expensive but extremely hard to kill. they were known by many lords to be the best designed soldier Calradia had ever see. A Ground battle fought by Hermund of Tirenn would have 3 phases. At first the gunners would line up and shoot away at the enemy. Hermund would order a shieldwall direct in front of them to counter most return fire. most battles would already be over in phase 1 because the enemy would flee by the noise or upright be destroyed by the gunners. Phase 2. bigger armies or enemy lords stupid enough to keep attacking would after the firefight charge there calvarly and infantry forward. here the Shieldfighters would break there shieldwall and start trowing javelins at the enemy. allot of lords would in the meantime flank the gunners with Calvary but were soon cuttoff by the Tirenn Elite and Hermund himself who were more than capable enough to take down most if not all enemy cav. and if worst came to worst the gunners would equip there melee weapon to deal with the horseman themselves. wich would mostly just halt there shooting for a shortwhile. For the last remaining enemy soldiers Hermund would charge the infantry and gunners forward. the infantry would charge headon until they were in range to trow there remaining javelins and after that fight in close combat. And the gunners would find a hill or flanking position to fire from. With these tactics Hermund made history by defeating armies with incredible odds. Destroying the vaegir king with an army of 600 soldiers against Hermunds 200 without almost losing a single man, or besieging a town without losing a single member and defending a hole 2000 army siege with just 300 man made the other lords shiver in fear. and fear Hermund used to his upmost advantage.